


Three's a Party

by WildlingGirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2013, Oral Sex, Season/Series 04, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burrows and Bellick decide not to fight; instead, they share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Party

Lincoln first had Sucre when they were in Panama, trying to break Michael and Whistler out of Sona. It was almost by accident; Sucre was drunk and got naked for some unexplainable reason. Burrows didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage in a drunk, emotionally damaged state, but Sucre was lying naked on his hotel bed, and when he tried to sleep next to him, he wrapped his arms around him and Linc just gave in. The following morning, they both resolved not to do it again, not to speak of it again... only to feel lonely at night again, and ending up doing it once again.

Brad first had Sucre when they were in Sona. Fernando arrived to the prison in the midst of a chaos that had Bagwell written all around it; Bellick helped him up and took him in the prison, gave him food and a safe place where the complicated mess that Sona was becoming didn't reach him. One night, it was dark and cold, and the two snuggled together for warmth, which they found as they started touching each other. That was their first night together, really together, in Sona for them, but it wasn't the last.

Months passed and Panama became a distant country, far away in Central America. They were now in Los Angeles, in an operation under Agent Self, all three of them under the same roof. It didn't take long for Lincoln to realize it, and he quickly confronted Bellick about it, but surprisingly the former prison guard did not deny the fact that he and Sucre had some sexual relationship in Sona; he was rather proud, actually, but was quite shocked to hear that Lincoln had that relationship with him too, before him even.

When Sara, Michael, Alex and Roland left with Agent Self to find information on Scylla, the two of them confronted Sucre. He knew it was coming, but what came was more than a little unexpected to him...

"What do you mean by that? All three of us, in a relationship?" Sucre repeats, confused. "How does that even work?"

"I can show you. We can show you" Lincoln says, advancing first towards him.

"We decided not to fight. Sharing is a lot more..." a grin takes over Brad's face as he walks on him from behind "fun."

Sucre wasn't sure how this was happening, but when Lincoln was standing in front of him, and Brad behind him, he decided he just didn't care. Linc pressed his lips with his', pressing his body against him, as Brad pressed his against Sucre' back. Sucre wrapped his arms around Lincoln's hip, pulling him closer, as Brad closed the circle by placing his hands on top of Sucre's, drawing them closer. He started kissing Sucre's neck, sending exciting vibes over his body in anticipation to what was going to happen.

"Should we take this upstairs?" Brad whispers into his ear, and both of them decide to quickly agree.

They practically jump the staircase that leads to the upper half of the warehouse and fall on the first bed on sight, without even caring who it belonged to. Sucre takes off his sleeveless white shirt, as Brad unbuttons his long-sleeved shirt and Lincoln helps to slide it off. He's left with a plain black shirt, and Sucre helps him off of that before kissing his lips, tasting the flavor of his mouth, something he hadn't tasted ever since Sona. And it tasted just as good as he remembered; better, even.

Lincoln wasn't wasting time as the two of them made out. He removes his shirt and shows an even better physique than he could remember; he plays with his nipples for a moment while watching them kiss, before deciding to unbuckle his belt and let the pants slide off, remaining only in tight black boxers. Sucre and Brad fall into the bed, Sucre now kissing his neck as Brad groans in ecstasy, while Lincoln helps them remove their jeans; Sucre has tight boxers, like him, except his are white, while Bellick wore white briefs, both of them presenting rising erections.

Pressing himself against Sucre's back, forcing the contact between his cock and Sucre's round ass, he interrupts their moment. Sucre pushes back with his neck to kiss Burrows, as Brad's hands start exploring his body, touching his arms, his chest, his abs... Fernando winces when Brad pinches one of his nipples, then Brad proceeds to start licking said nipple. Lincoln's hands work their way down to Sucre's underwear, sliding it off slowly to reveal his fully-erect member. Lincoln pulls down his own boxers, then his hands manage to get ahold of Bellick and pull them down a little, then Brad notices and does the rest.

As Sucre lies with his back against the bed, Lincoln falls down, spreading his legs. He takes a finger and licks it over, filling it up with saliva before sliding it in Sucre's hole. Sucre moans a little, but doesn't complain; the pleasure he's receiving isn't something he wanted to complain about. Meanwhile, Brad starts stroking his own cock right next to Fernando's face, hitting him gently on the lips with the pink head. He's not as big as Lincoln or as large as Sucre, but his cock was notably thick and had a big head, and as regards length it was just above average.

After a little, Lincoln takes out his finger and drenched them in saliva once again before shoving two fingers up his ass. Sucre wanted to pant, but his mouth was busy at the moment, being filled with Brad's cock. He takes it out and keeps stroking it himself, while Sucre kisses his fingers as they work.

"Papi, you're killing me down there" he manages to mumble, panting heavily. "Linc, I'm going to... any minute... if you keep this pace..."

Upon hearing this, Lincoln changes his game; he leaves Sucre's ass alone and goes up to him, sitting on his knees right next to Sucre's head, in front of Bellick. Burrows begins jacking off there as well, both of them looking down at the man in between them. Sucre, taking the hint, takes both cocks with his hands and starts masturbating both his lovers, relieving them of the task.

Sucre starts sucking Lincoln, slowly, steadily, as Lincoln closes his eyes in pleasure. He also keeps masturbating Brad, to his relief, and later switches the target of his mouth, alternating between cocks every now and then. He then brings them closer and sucks them both at the same time in his mouth for a moment that was pure perfection, then continued pleasuring them.

Linc raises his eyes and faces Brad. He's in plain ecstasy, enjoying as he's the one being sucked at the moment. He grabs Sucre's bald head and pushes him deep-throat, then releasing him to turn towards Lincoln. Brad catches his eye and smirks, rubbing his left hand across his belly, as if inviting him. Lincoln accepts the invitation, and comes closer to him in order to taste his lips. His hands go down and he slaps Brad's ass, causing him to fluster a little, but the groan he lets out indicated that he enjoyed it. An amusing fact, he'd have to remember that.

Apparently, Sucre's happy the two of them are in such a sharing mood, as he looks up and grins at them. Then, he grabs both of them and starts masturbating them faster, and within seconds they come all over his hands, some spilling into his face, and a few trails even made it to the sheets. Fernando's unable to hold back as he grabs his own cock, and in less than ten strokes he comes just as much as them, possibly even more, as the cum ends up jumping all over his chest.

Panting, he rests his back against the bed, and the other two fall as well, careful to avoid the spots that have 'stains'. Then all breath in and out, exhausted, before Brad comments that it doesn't feel right for the true owner of this bed.

"It's Roland's, so who cares?" Linc comments. "You two up for a second round?"

Brad's response is a grin, but it's easy to figure out. Sucre takes his index finger, takes the remains of cum in his left cheek and cleans it before smiling at him. "You bet I am, papi."


End file.
